User blog:Mr Jape Guy/Story Time: To Topple The Necrosis
Welcome, and today I'll be telling you about an almost disastrous game that I was playing today. Just for clarification I'll tell you what I was using for all of my missions: *Ronson 70, Regular *Poison Claw *Lonestar *Heavy Grenaider, lvl 15. And the only notable upgrade I had was Brute Strength 5. Because I hate worms and love yeems. So like I was saying, it was my 2nd match of the day, and I decided for another random multiplayer game. The game started out regular, 3 people joined with me, a medic and 2 other people. But then, lag spikes struck out of the ground, disconnecting everyone but me and the Medic. The map in question? Survivors, my 2nd most hated level in the game, only to vaccine. The Level continued as regular, we rescued a few people, got myself a pure dark blue crate, got 7 civilians killed with my own stupidity to open one of the doors on my own, learnt why I kept the Lonestar (To watch the world burn.) and realised mostly everyone was electric resistant, the usual screwovers this game does to you. Then near the end of the level, I felt a sense of dread. It could have been because the track "Undertale- Goodbye To A Dog", which mind you had nothing Undertale in it and was instead a goodbye to the best little pupper, Gabe the Dog, started playing and I was trying deeply to fight the tears, or maybe the fact it was multiplayer and I was fighting a boss. To be specific, a Necrosis. A ' Necrosis. ' Immeadeatly I thought the only 2 words of desperation I could at the moment: "You Bonerfart". I was thrown into the battle, placed all the turrets I had on me, which caused me to waste 2 regular turrets, due to me having a 2-turret limit, it seemed. Halfway through, I was on half health, and I was hit by the bull bouncing brick balls of balthamy or something, leaving me at a mere 582 health. But my Medic was in danger, so I risked it all for him. He risked it all for me, by throwing his mini-health pack, which I got fast enough to restore back to full health and finish phase 1 of the monstrosity. And phase 2 was easy as balls, so nothing exciting happened. So just since I have battled one, here are a few tips to help fight him, at least at an early level. * Never give up hope. If 2 Level 15s can beat it, so can you. * Try playing a bullet hell game before fighting him, because those will help you dodge the predictable but dangerous projectiles. * Use electric weapons on the 2nd forms, namely a piercing, high fire rate energy weapon just like mine. *If you feel like he's getting close, switch to the pistol quickly and run. His melee is devastating if you get too close, and he can outrun almost all heavy weapon users. *Never assume your safe haven (Behind a car, crate or anything) is safe. The blades will pretty much home on into you, no matter what. And with that, best of luck new players and for the older players, you probably learnt nothing. Please feel free to yell at me in the comments. Category:Blog posts